Distortion
Learning There are two ways to learn Distortion magic. The first way, is to learn from an Artisan+ rank Distortion-ist (Or Chronos). To learn this skill, a person must have some grasp on time, whether it be past or present. If a person lives their life without taking interest in their limited time, they cannot learn this magic. Those who are more perceptive of time find it easier to learn. The second way to learn this magic, is to have a strong desire to change their own future. For better or for worse. Speed Up & Slow Down Chronos are able to change the rate or speed at which something progresses through their space. However, slowing down something will not change it's momentum or force, rather it will only change it's visual speed. When slowed, the trajectory of the object can be easily changed if the Chronos has the knowledge of how to do it (i.e. Changing the trajectory of a thrown knife by deflecting from the side). On the other hand, speeding up something will increase it's momentum and force. When a slowed object exits the Chronos space, it will resume it's original pace. If the object was sped up, it will continue at the same pace that it was increased to. The rate at which the objects are manipulated is dependent on the user's experience. Those who are Master+ rank will be able to change the rate by around 20 times. Whereas a Journeyman rank will only be able to change the rate by around 2 times. Time Stop Within the space around the Chronos, they are able to stop time via focusing on the object. Should they break this concentration, or it is spread too thinly, the time stop will terminate and anything that was stopped will resume it's original act. The only limitation for this is the user's mastery. As they become more experienced, they are able to apply this ability to more objects within their space. Age Control Age Control can only be used by Master+ rank Chronos. With this ability, the Chronos can change the rate at which something ages, whether it be an organic being or an inanimate object. Chronos can slow the rate of aging on anything, however this will wear off after awhile depending on how powerful the user is. Increasing the rate of aging can cause problems in terms of body formation(Growth) and overall health, due it's unnatural nature. So it must be used sparingly. Dangers and Side Effects As with all Magicks, Distortion has varying, negative side effects and dangers. All magic is addictive, and can often lead mages to using far too much magic. Doing so can cause anything from overexertion, to passing out, to loss of magic temporarily or permanently, to death. If not used correctly, any ability that the Chronos uses can backfire, thus causing an indefinite time stop, slow or speed up. This backfire can lead to overexertion, which can ultimately lead to death. Attempting to manipulate objects outside the user's limit can cause major mental strain, which can lead to severe migraines and fainting. If used excessively, Chronos are more likely to become paranoid of time. They become fearful of their own mortality within the universe, which can lead to mental breakdowns from which they may never recover. Progression Summary Novice - Novices are not able to stop time, but they are able to speed up or slow down an object by around 0.5 times. Their space is around a meter in diameter. They can only manipulate one object at a time. Journeyman - Journeyman are able to stop time, and are able to speed up or slow down an object by around 2 times. Their space is around 2 meters in diameter. They can manipulate up to 3 objects at a time, depending on size and weight. Artisan - Artisans are able to stop time, and speed up or slow down an object by around 5 times. Their space is around 5 meters in diameter. They can manipulate up to 7 objects at a time, depending on size and weight. Master - Masters are able to stop time, and speed up or slow down an object by around 10 times. Their space is around 15 meters in diameter. They can manipulate up to 10 objects at a time, depending on size and weight. They are able to control Age at a rate of around 5 times. Grand Master - Grand Masters are able to stop time, and speed up or slow down an object by around 20 times. Their space is around 30 meters in diameter. They can manipulate up to 20 objects at a time, depending on size and weight. They are able to control Age at a rate of around 10 times. Developed by Rekaigan